


warm and real and bright

by GuardianKarenTerrier



Series: Week One: Oblivious [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Children's Games, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Sleepovers, adrien augreste 2k19, lava monster!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier
Summary: "Um." Adrien fidgets.  He knows for a fact there's a very specific set of movies he hasn't seen, but he's not sure he wants to tell anyone that.  Well, anyone but Plagg, who doesn't know and doesn't care that it's kind of odd that Adrien hasn't seen them.It's Nino.  Nino isn't going to tease him.  He should be fine, and anyway, Nino probably won't be surprised.Adrien swallows, then says, "I actually haven't seen any of the animated Disney movies."





	warm and real and bright

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the 'uwu' prompt for adrienaugreste 2k19, a prompt i freely admit i did not understand at first

"Okay, listen," Nino says, rummaging under his bed and coming up with a single DVD box. "I know you are, like, _way _more into this kinda thing than I can ever hope to be, dude, so I have no idea how you still haven't seen this."

Adrien leans over the edge of Nino's bed and raises an eyebrow. "Nino, I _have _seen Lupin the 3rd." 

Nino waves the DVD above his head triumphantly as he scoots back out from under the bed. "No, you've seen _a version_ of Lupin the 3rd, do you have any idea how many different versions of this there _are_?" 

A lot, Adrien doesn't say. He's seen the version Nino's holding, because he's seen every version, because he didn't always have much else to do and he had definitely gone through a... 

Well, he's going to call it a phase. 

One he might not be entirely over but he doesn't have to admit to that part.

Nino flips onto his back with a sigh. "Dude. You _have_ seen it. Is there anything in here you _haven't_ seen?" He drops the DVD box and bats it back under the bed, making Adrien wince a little at the rough handling. "I don't even know where most of the physical shows and movies and stuff we have _are_ dude. I think you've seen everything I have on my computer, too." 

"Um." Adrien fidgets. He knows for a fact there's a very specific set of movies he hasn't seen, but he's not sure he wants to tell anyone that. Well, anyone but Plagg, who doesn't know and doesn't care that it's kind of odd that Adrien hasn't seen them. 

It's Nino. Nino isn't going to tease him. He should be fine, and anyway, Nino probably won't be surprised. 

Adrien swallows, then says, "I actually haven't seen any of the animated Disney movies." 

Nino's head pops back up, eyes wide. He scrambles closer and props his arms and head on the bed, leaning forward and nearly vibrating with intensity. "Any? Dude, seriously, _any_? Not even, I dunno, Bam- not even like, The Lion King?" 

"Any," Adrien reiterates firmly, not entirely sure how to take Nino's reaction. 

Plagg shifts restlessly inside his shirt and he's not sure how to take _that_, either. Plagg's not typically shy about making his opinions _very_ clear.

To Adrien's surprise Nino jumps to his feet, grinning, and then pulls Adrien up after him. "Oh, dude. We're going over to Alya's, like, right now." 

Adrien blinks, but lets Nino tug him out of the room and then outside entirely. "Okay, why Alya's?" 

"Because Etta's super into Disney right now so Alya has all my old movies." Nino doesn't stop moving and Adrien blinks again as he realises Nino seems _really _excited. "Dude, this is great, I don't think I've ever seen anyone's first reactions to any of these. I don't even know what we oughta _watch_." 

Marinette answers the door at Alya's, and she looks just as surprised to see them as they are to see her. She's also in her pyjamas which Adrien is privately kind of amused by- after the day she helped him hide in the theatre, he finds he already associates 'Marinette in her pyjamas' with 'watching movies with Marinette.'

"Uh," she starts, tugging at one of her pigtails, and Nino grabs her hand and says excitedly, "Adrien's never seen a Disney movie." 

From somewhere further in the apartment, Alya whoops and then comes barrelling out. She nearly knocks over both Marinette and Nino before throwing her arms around Adrien and yanking him inside. 

"Hey!" Nino shouts as the door swings shut, leaving him and Marinette on the wrong side of it. 

"Come back with snacks and slash or pizza and I'll let you back in!" Alya shouts, still pulling Adrien along by the wrist. "I'll pay you back later!" 

"Alya!" Marinette sounds distressed enough that Adrien plants his feet and looks back, just missing the way Alya's eyebrows go up. "Why am _I_ out here?" 

"Because if we let Nino go alone he'll come back with anchovies on his pizza and I am not about that," Alya retorts. 

There's no more sound from beyond the door after that, so Adrien can only assume their friends actually _have_ left for pizza. 

"Okay," Alya says, finally letting him go and darting around the room with excitement. "Okay, so Etta's on a princess phase right now, and I am not personally real big on Snow White, but Ella's been watching Aladdin and the Lion King a lot and- crap, do you want to see an older one or one of the newer ones, we have Brave and Frozen and Tangled too-" 

"I don't really have a preference," Adrien says, moving towards a more sheltered corner of the room to avoid some of Alya's more exuberant gestures. A lot of the furniture has been shoved off to the side and there are sleeping bags on the floor; he can only assume that the girls had already had their own plans for a sleepover. 

Not that Adrien hadn't been fully intending to stay at Nino's as late as possible, but Marinette and Alya's is probably a parentally-sanctioned sleepover. Adrien jumped out of his window as Chat Noir five hours ago and is quietly hoping no one bothers to check on him until sometime tomorrow. Nathalie's on a business trip anyway and the Gorilla has gotten a lot less strict over the past few months, so unless an akuma actually goes diving through his window (which he would like to say is unlikely but it _has_ happened, more than once) he's probably in the clear. 

"I mean, if you're sure, then I think it's Etta's turn," Alya says, a little dryly, before gesturing him towards the couch. "Pick a spot, any spot, and I'll go grab the little ones. They should have been in their pyjamas ten minutes ago and I gotta go make sure nothing's broken and no one's gone out a window." 

It had not even occurred to Adrien that Marinette and Alya might be babysitting. It should have, he actually thinks Alya's parents are out of town at the same convention Nino's parents had taken Chris to, but it hadn't. 

When Marinette and Nino do come back with pizza, it's to the sight of Etta climbing all over Adrien while he clings to the back of the couch. Alya's perched on her heels on the coffee table while Ella circles it like a shark, eyes closed and head tilted. 

"What-" Nino starts, as Marinette immediately shoves everything she holds into his arms and leaps onto an armchair. 

"In the lava!" Ella crows, opening her eyes and jumping up and down. "IN the lava, _in _the lava, _you're_ the lava monster now!" 

"Oh come on," Nino says, disgruntled. He does, however, come right back after setting the bags and pizza boxes on the counter. He shuts his eyes and starts circling, too, before making a noise of frustration and swinging around to point at Alya. "No camping, get off the table!" 

Adrien glances around and sees that Marinette's scrambled silently onto a different chair and Ella has taken over Marinette's previous spot. Marinette meets his gaze and holds one finger to her lips when he tilts his head, so Adrien shrugs and stays where he is. 

"Adrien's camping too," Alya complains, swinging off the table and letting one foot touch the ground for the barest second before vaulting for the kitchen island. 

"Adrien's allowed, he's still learning the rules," Nino retorts, whirling around and making a grab for Marinette as she tumbles from her current position and onto the couch below Adrien. 

It's a little tricky, with the way the furniture had been laid out to prepare for a sleepover already, but Adrien has had plenty of practice leaping around. He probably shouldn't show off _too_ many acrobatics but he does have his climbing wall for plausible deniability if anyone notices. 

Considering the diving roll Alya does from the kitchen island to the already overcrowded couch, he doesn't think anyone _is _going to notice. 

Aware now that he's not supposed to stay in one place for- for whatever it is they're playing, he is starting to think Alya's family made this game up- Adrien gathers himself and jumps off the couch and onto the armchair Marinette had started on. The chair rocks heavily backwards as he lands, but it holds. 

Alya scoops up Etta under one arm and makes for the coffee table. This time, in the barest moment when both her feet are on the ground, Nino catches her in time to grab her arm and Alya stumbles. She squeaks and tosses her sister lightly into the nearest armchair, which happens to be the one Adrien is currently occupying, which means he suddenly has an armful of giggling child. 

"Tag, _you're_ the lava monster," Nino says, smugly, even as he helps Alya up. 

"Not that this isn't fun," Marinette says, dryly, from her own perch on top of the couch. "But weren't we going to watch movies?" 

There's some argument about exactly what they're going to watch, but it's a good natured kind of argument that leaves Adrien more than a little bemused. He mostly tries to stay out of it since he doesn't have a preference and the others clearly _do_. 

Tries being the operative word. 

"Come on, dude, you gotta pick one," Nino insists, thrusting Frozen and Brave both at him at once as Etta squeals and tries to grab both movies out of his hand. "Everyone else has seen'em so it's _your_ turn, right, Etta? Ella?" 

"A prince gets punched in the face in this one," Etta informs Adrien proudly. 

Adrien's looking at Nino and Etta, not Marinette, but he catches the sound of a stifled laugh before she says, "Etta, don't spoil it for him!"

"She won't," Adrien says, more to reassure Etta than anyone else. "Now I can anticipate getting to see a prince getting punched in the face. I mean, I assume he deserves it, if you're this happy to tell me." 

"He does," Ella declares, a little grouchily. "He totally deserves it." 

Alya cuts in. "Okay, we gotta stop condoning violence in front of the kids." 

Without looking, Nino reaches over, picks up Alya's copy of the Miraculous Ladybug movie, and raises an eyebrow at her. 

Adrien _really_ hopes he's not visibly flushing. 

Marinette takes the movie from Nino and sets it gently back down where it was. "Chat Noir and Ladybug are trying to _prevent_ people getting hurt and you know it, Alya." Then, quietly enough that the twins probably won't hear her, she adds, "And there are some people out there who deserve to be punched." 

Alya makes a face. "You're not wrong but I don't think they're the right age to explain exactly when it _is_ appropriate." She brightens. "Although Ella's already getting pretty into Majestia's comics!" 

"You know what, I'm just..." Nino sets down the movie he's still holding, makes no attempt to take Frozen back from Etta, and starts backing away. "I'm just going to get the food." 

Nino did bring back a pizza with anchovies and olives. Alya does not appreciate this, but Marinette and Adrien are both more than happy to split it, and Nino made a point of bringing back tarte flambée as well so Alya's complaints are mostly for show. 

Finally, after a lot of discussion (argument), they settle on Tangled. 

Nino keeps giving Adrien furtive glances at that, often enough that Adrien _notices_ it, which he knows he normally wouldn't. He tries to shrug it off; he trusts his friends too much to really be worried about it, after all. 

Nino and Marinette end up on the couch with Etta and Ella at the girl's insistence, leaving Adrien and Alya to sprawl across the floor. It's stunningly comfortable and once Alya fetches a space heater for the room and drags in another blanket to drape across them both (Marinette tugs a throw off the back of the couch for herself and Nino and Alya's sisters) Adrien has to concentrate to keep from purring. 

Nino has to get up a minute later to fetch the pizza, as well as the chips and popcorn Marinette evidently insisted on. Alya pours those into a bowl and starts passing it around, though it noticeably stalls at Nino. 

Adrien has never done this before. He's been out late as Chat Noir plenty of times, he's even fallen asleep on the odd roof with Ladybug during their patrols, but this isn't at all like that. This is a warm, close room dimly illuminated by the flashing screen and Nino throwing popcorn into Alya's hair and Etta and Marinette giggling before the movie's even begun. 

Alya starts the movie and turns off the lights and Etta chants the first few lines of the movie before Ella shushes her. 

Nino slips down onto the floor sometime during Mother Knows Best, sliding easily in between Alya and Adrien as Marinette stretches out on the couch and the twins tumble over her. Adrien knows fairly quickly why Nino's joined them (and if he hadn't, the tiny claws pointedly jabbing him through his shirt would have _made_ him aware). 

Part of him has been waiting anxiously all this time for Nino or Alya to point out that they can't stay, that they have to go home, and Adrien would really rather not. It isn't as though he hadn't snuck out in the first place, and if he does have to leave he's hardly planning on going back to the mansion- if he _has _to leave he's much more likely to transform and roam the city. It wouldn't be the first time he's found a secure rooftop or empty building to sleep in and it won't be the last. 

But no one suggests leaving. No one seems concerned about it. If they're not going to bring it up, then Adrien certainly isn't going to. 

Adrien likes the movie, even if it hits a little (a lot) too close to home. He doesn't particularly think he'd want to watch it by himself- because if he's honest with himself that's likely to give Hawkmoth an easy shot- but playing in a warm, dark room surrounded by friends, it's easy to enjoy. 

Etta and Ella join in any song they can. So does Alya and, to Adrien's surprise, Marinette. Nino only sighs, but once Adrien figures out the chorus of any given song he starts singing along too, so that by the time they're closer to the end of the movie Nino is reluctantly singing too. 

The end result is that everyone in the room is singing 'All those days, watching from the windows; all those years outside looking in," at varying volumes and levels of skill when the door flies open. 

Adrien tenses up as Anansi's gaze scans the room. There's no way he and Nino are supposed to be here. He's not even all that sure _Marinette _is supposed to be here. 

But Anansi only grins down at them all and says, "Hey. Marinette, is there room for one more over there?" 

Marinette tries to sit up and sends Etta sliding down onto the floor, giggling. "No! No there is _not_!"

Anansi's grin grows, and Marinette sighs and amends, _"_But we can figure it out." 

Anansi convinces them to watch Mulan next. 

It's not much longer before Marinette abandons the couch entirely to join the blanket nest on the floor. Alya shoulders and shoves everyone around until she and Marinette are in the middle with Adrien and Nino on either side, but Nino slides closer to the TV and ends up sprawled across everyone else's legs. 

Anansi does not suggest anyone leaving. Anansi throws chips at the floor full of teenagers and provides unsolicited commentary over the scene with Mulan's ancestors and falls asleep on the couch with Etta and Ella sometime during Reflection. 

Adrien curls up under the blankets with his friends pressed in around him and drowses off somewhere near the end of the movie. 

He sleeps better than he has in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> the idea that adrien has never seen any disney movies is _wild_ but its a personal headcanon. one which i have absolutely zero basis for, i am aware.


End file.
